List of Dinner Blasters
The [[Dinner Blaster|'Dinner Blaster']] has many variations. The majority of them are in this list. Original Dinner Blaster (CR-13) Original Dinner Blaster, known by military men as CR-13 Dinner Blaster, is the first model of Dinner Blaster ever. Many think that it's also the best one. It can shoot burgers at high speed (about 4 burgers per second). The first time the King used to kill Link after he threw a brick at the King's face. A burger flew into Link's mouth and he became morbidly obese. He starts to work out while the King tries to kill Princess Zelda. After a few minutes, Link is fit once more, but he gets slammed in the face by another cheeseburger. This gives the king a chance to destroy the world! His machine suddenly self-destructs, however. Squadala Man arrives to save Link and the king chases them in his space ship. Luigi, randomly in the sky hungry for spaghetti, foils this last attack by flying into the ship. The King and Luigi fall to the ground while Squadala Man and Link escape without a scratch. Dinner Blaster 2 (CH) Dinner Blaster 2 is the more powerful version of the first Dinner Blaster. It shoots more powerful burgers faster than the original. It's known by military men as the CH Dinner Blaster. The King used it to defend the castle from the evil Dr. Robotnik. Super Dinner Blaster (SG) Super Dinner Blaster 'is the most powerful model of Dinner Blaster. It has two fire modes: Dinner Blaster-like and machine gun-like. It was used against Mario and Luigi who wanted to take over the castle to kill Bowser who was hiding there. They defeated the King, but thanks to his Dead Ringer, he escaped. Dinner Blaster 4 (QQ) can someone else do this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M99Rghy3CO0 UnAnything Team Dinner Blaster (7S+) The UnAnything Team Dinner Blaster is a powerful weapon found in an ancient Hyrulian ruin. It used to shoot Dinner, but now it shoots Energy Blasts and has an auxiliary Dinner dispenser. Only Vesta uses it now, though. Flaming Dinner Blaster (F7-14-AG-62-A6) As all awesome things have a "flaming" version, there is a dinner blaster that is lit on fire. It was created when the King got bored with his "''normal" dinner blasters, and he lit a CR-13 on FIRE. The King can't use it, however, because it burns her little nail-polished hands. It was not used by the King, as she is too much of a wimp to hold fire. This is why Santa Claus won the kingdom, only to pick up the F7-14-AG-62-A6, burn his hands, and give up. FM-ian Dinner Blaster (FM0) The FM-ian Dinner Blaster is a dinner blaster that shoots andromeda burgers. It was created after Crown Thunder held a gun to the king's head. King used it to kill Cancer Bubble. But Cancer Bubble snatched it and King snatched it back and defeated Cancer Bubble but thanks to FM vanish, he escaped. Diner Blaster Zorb (ZBO-K) Possibly the most destructive of all dinner blasters, but it only has one shot which is capable of destroying a GOD. Luckily theres a setting where it has unlimited shots and can turn anything into toast. It can only be wielded by a Zbornak. WOAH-dcliff Coil (WCZ-D2W) The WHOA-dcliff Coil is the definition of heart-clogging Macrosse. Firing dozens of homing burger missiles at a time, it’s a force to be reckoned with. It takes OVER 9000 milliseconds to work one missile off, so one can only imagine how long it would take with a full barrage. NEDM Dinner Blaster (NEDM-1488) West Hyrule's secret weapon. This is a Dinner Blaster powered by raw NEDM Energy, the most powerful energy known to exist. It is a slightly-modified version of the Dinner Blaster Zorb, and shoots NEDMburgers that kill in one hit. It was later duplicated using Cream and used by the West Hyrulian army in Kittehlandia World War C. Kitty Blasters The Kitty Blaster shoots cats instead of dinner. It also has many variations. Original Kitty Blaster (GR-64) '''Original Kitty Blaster, known by military men as GR-64 Kitty Blaster, is the first model of non-dinner-based Hyrulian blasting weapon ever. Many think that it's also the best one. It can shoot cats at high speed (about 4 cats per second). Kitty Blaster 2 (TJ) Kitty Blaster 2 is the more powerful version of Kitty Blaster. It shoots more powerful and evil cats than original. It's known by military men as TJ Kitty Blaster. Super Kitty Blaster (HD) '''Super Kitty Blaster '''is the most powerful model of Kitty Blaster. It has two fire modes: Dinner Blaster-like one and machine gun-like. JG-ian Kitty Blaster (JG6) The JG-ian Kitty Blaster is a kitty blaster that shoots robotic cats. It was created after PETA complained about the original. Kity Blaster Gack (GDK-U) Possibly the most destructive of all kitty blasters, but it only has one shot which is capable of destroying ANYTHING. Luckily theres a setting where it has unlimited shots and can turn anything into cats. Category:Weapons Category:Stuff Category:Guns Category:Lists Category:Hyruleva